


贪点儿依赖（叁）

by della121



Category: bingzhenyezhi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/della121/pseuds/della121





	贪点儿依赖（叁）

【战起四野】

贪点儿依赖（叁）

【润】

朱云峰带人烧了外国使团的事情，还是败露了。

现在的北京城，敢明目张胆防火杀外国人的，除了共产党就是他谢府，敢杀完人还当众骂街的，只有谢府。

但毕竟不能靠排除法办案，警察局值夜的面对吱了哇啦不知道说什么的外国人，半夜把所有人都揪起来，战战兢兢赔礼道歉，又打了几层报告上去。

等到领了证人又有了搜捕文书已经快中午了，警察局带着一队人马浩浩荡荡去谢府抓人，这是后话了。

 

李鹤东酒量不错，本不至于喝醉，但昨晚被孟鹤堂戳了痛处，有些借酒消愁的意味，谢爷又没拦着，索性纵情醉过去了。

至于谢金的行事，他没考虑过，也不会去质疑。他也知道，谢爷是一点亏都不会吃的。

李鹤东在床上躺了一会儿，觉得酒都消得差不多了，刚准备起身，忽然看见衣架上挂着谢金的大衣。

李鹤东扭头看了看空空凉凉的床侧。

……谢爷呢。

他咽了口唾沫，小心翼翼往外移着身体，扒着床边往下看。

谢金躺在地上，盖着李鹤东的大衣，一觉醒来正觉得浑身酸痛，睁眼就看见李鹤东鬼鬼祟祟在床沿探出半个脑袋来。

李鹤东笑里带颤，“地上多凉啊您怎么睡地上。”

“少罗嗦。”谢金扶着床站起来，“你昨天晚上把我踢下来两回。操，以后再让你喝多我就是你孙子。”

李鹤东摸摸鼻子，隐约记起自己酒品不太好，但誓死抵赖，“您肯定是对我图谋不轨我才动手的。”

“我他妈，”谢金捂着腰，气的乐出来，“我他妈对你图谋不轨？你是我的人我能图你什么？”

李鹤东坐在床上只是笑。

谢金见惯了各种各样的笑，多见的是官商的假笑，打手们的畅笑，和舞厅女子的媚笑。李鹤东不属于任何一种。他笑得普普通通干干净净，却勾了谢金的魂，想去尝一尝这笑的滋味。

谢金便皱了眉，坐在床边，“你帮我看看这胳膊，摔了一下疼得厉害。”

“啊？”李鹤东慌了一下，往这边挪了些，刚到谢金的臂长范围内，就直接被谢金掀在床上压在身下了。

“小东东，”谢金勾着嘴角，那只据说受伤了的手灵活地解着扣子，“这才叫图谋不轨。”

李鹤东脑袋在床头磕了一下，痛的没说话，提膝顶了谢金一下以示抗议。

谢金自然不理会，飞速把两人的衣服剥掉，低头一看，笑了，“哟，小东东，什么时候起来的呀？”

李鹤东咬着嘴唇。他趴在床边看着谢金睡颜的时候，下身又压着床，不知不觉就有些反应了。但他死也不说。

谢金见他不说话，挑了挑眉，伸手握住了李鹤东滚烫的下身。

“你他——”本来就敏感的部位被轻轻柔柔一握，李鹤东像受惊的猫一样拱起背来，蹬腿冲着谢金就踹。

“你安生点，”谢金捞住一只踹过来的脚，没当心另一只蹬在自己腰上，倒吸一口气，握着李鹤东下身的手却没松，还紧了紧，“别搞得老跟我强奸你似的。”

李鹤东被人拿捏着要紧地方，谢金又若有若无地动着手，他声音便也软了下来，“疼……”

谢金舔舔嘴唇，听他随着说话带出的几丝弱不可闻的呻吟。年长毕竟是年长，手上的经验要比李鹤东丰富的太多了，几下就弄得李鹤东完全丧失了求生欲望，只知道抓着枕头咬牙了。

谢金自然不满意。自己下身也涨的发痛，老用手解决也不是回事。他试探性地把一根手指伸到李鹤东的后穴附近。

李鹤东条件反射地缩了一下。前几次的经历太惨烈了。

前面已经溢出液体了，后面还是一如既往的干涩。谢金抬头看着屋子里，忽然看见床头柜子上的盒子。盒子里是日本人的药膏，据说治疗伤疤有奇效。李鹤东排斥抹这些瓶瓶罐罐的东西，收下了也就放在床头没用。

谢金眯了眯眼，伸手拿过来。

李鹤东有了喘息的机会，刚恢复一点神志，就看见谢金两根手指在盒子里抹了一把，随即就觉得有什么直直捅进自己后穴了。

“你——唔……”李鹤东习惯性地叫出来，却没有感受到预料中的疼痛。虽然仍然很疼，但带着清凉的异物感出现在饥渴了已久的身体里，他还是忍不住呻吟了一声。

“舒服？”谢金把他两条腿抬起来，方便手指在他身下的进出，动作仍然很慢。

李鹤东慢慢习惯了撕裂的痛感，开始体会到被填满的愉悦，顾不上羞耻，伸手勾住谢金的脖子往自己头边压，“恩。”

谢金笑了，深深浅浅吻着他的锁骨和脖子，“那我来真的了。”

“恩。恩？？”李鹤东还没反应过来，下身的手指就已经被抽了出去。

谢金草草在自己下身也抹了药膏，分开李鹤东的腿，顶了进去。

李鹤东一瞬间眼泪就溢出了眼眶，嘴里的骂声被谢金的嘴封了回去，双腿痉挛般缠住谢金的腰，还下意识地紧了紧。

紧紧包裹的快感让谢金一瞬间也失了魂魄，后腰又被李鹤东的脚跟一顶，咬破了李鹤东的嘴唇。

他微微抬起身子，看着李鹤东嘴角的鲜红血迹，想起昨天自己舌头上的痛击，“血债血偿，学会了吗宝贝儿。”

李鹤东几乎缺了氧，努力呼吸着，“成功了？”

谢金笑了，手穿过李鹤东扎手的短发，发现他头发早就湿透了，“你他妈真会煞风景。”

堆积了几个月的欲望终于有了缺口，与生俱来的生理欲望执掌了身体，依靠着原始的欲望动作着。两个人喘息着，谁也不愿松开谁。

“东……”谢金抵着他的头，“叫我。”

李鹤东失了神智，眼中是他，心中是他，身中也是他，竟不知该唤他什么。

可脑中无故浮现起刚来府那段时间，谢金总来捏着他的脸，逼着他叫自己爷爷。李鹤东嘴角有些恶意地勾起来。

“爷爷。”他唇间溢出两个字。

谢金没听清，又压低了身子，喘息着，咬着他的耳垂，“嗯？”

“爷爷。”

谢金动作顿了一下。“你还是闭嘴吧。”

“你他妈让我叫的。嘶——”李鹤东趁着间隙嘴硬，又被谢金随即用力的一顶痛到倒吸一口冷气。

“闭嘴。把我叫萎了你下半辈子还能好过？”

“谁，”李鹤东抽空喘息着，仰着脖子，“谁他妈要被你压一辈子。”

谢金轻笑出来，身下的动作却没停。李鹤东随着他的身体轻轻低哼着，看他轻皱的眉和顺着额头滑落的汗。

细密的汗聚集在谢金的鼻尖，悬在李鹤东眼前。李鹤东忽然起了玩心，勾着谢金的手臂紧了紧。

谢金以为他要索吻，也就低头迎了过去，却没想到李鹤东微微昂了头，吮了他鼻尖的汗。

混合着情欲的咸味让李鹤东皱了皱眉，随即又笑了，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。

“还这么有闲心？”谢金在他腰上掐了掐，看准了他的嘴吻下去，下身忽然开始猛烈的抽插。

李鹤东的喊声被封在唇齿间，嘴里柔柔缠绕着吮吸着的舌和身下猛烈带着痛楚的快感交织着，白色的液体从下身喷薄而出，身体不受控制地抬起来，抽搐着。

“唔。”谢金这才松了口，李鹤东后穴随之而来的猛烈张合让他也失去了理智，声音憋在嗓子里，什么滚烫的东西便喷洒而出了。

 

谢金身心畅通从跨院出来，听见对面院子也“哎哟哎哟”的，才发现朱云峰带着烧使馆的人回来了，正窝着腰叉着腿一点一点往前挪。

“怎么回事儿？”

“师爷，”烧饼苦着脸，“炸完使馆跑的慢了点儿，被崩起来的碎玻璃扎屁股上了。”

“……”谢金揉了揉眉心，“你怎么不正面对着呢。被人看见了吗？”

“天黑，但好像是看见了。”

“到城外躲躲，好好养着。”谢金摆了摆手，回自己的房间洗澡收拾。

这边谢金进了屋子，那边一队警察拿着搜捕文书径直进了谢府大门，经过跨院时正看见李鹤东皱着眉叉着腿，咬牙切齿从房间走出来。

“就是他！这个走路姿势准没错！”警局的证人高喊，“昨儿烧了使馆还骂娘的就是他！”


End file.
